The Many Facets of A Block of Ice
by Chicket the Chickadee
Summary: Ice, Noun: 1:The form of water when frozen. 2:A young echidna that plays a crucial part in the harmony of the Sonic Team. As she ages, follow her as she has girl talks, plays with sound, makes Shadow faint like a little girl...life is good when you don't ask her questions. But there is one persisting question: Who is she? Shadamy, Sonsal, Taiream, Knouge (in later chapters).


Ice is Nice!

Random idea I got. I might feature Ice as an OC in my other stories. Ice won't have a romantic relationship with anyone; she'll just be the best friend type. Ice is a variety of shades of blue. There is literally just blue on her. Even the "whites" of her eyes are blue. Her pupils are REALLY dark blue.

Year 1: Meeting Sonic

Sonic was BORED. He had actually bored himself running. Chilidogs were of NO APPEAL to him. There was something wrong, he… he must be insane!Or…maybe he was unconsciously preparing for the zombie apocalypse and was storing energy! Maybe he would visit Sally. He kind of had a crush on his best friend, but he would never figure that out without serious counseling. Meh. She was probably busy doing her princess-y stuff. _T-T. I will die of boredom right here. _Just as he thought that, he heard a noise. "Might have to check it out! It's better than just sitting here!" As he saw the source of the noise, he gasped, astounded. An ice-blue echidna in shorts and a t-shirt was swinging on a vine, gaining height, and yelling playfully. As she reached as high as she could go, she let go of the vine, and as she glided around in a circle, a huge tree root burst out of the ground and formed a crude slide-shape, which she slid down via her super-long dreadlocks. She was sitting on them, and Sonic found himself contemplating if he should grow out his quills and use them as a sled. In the midst of his thinking (since when did he do that?!), he did not notice that the echidna was sliding straight towards him.

"WAAAAATCH OOOOOOUUUUT!" The entire world was in slow motion. Sonic noticed everything. He noticed that the echidna had a dark blue mark somewhat reminiscent of a fairy on her hand. He noticed that there was a distinct smell of pine trees. And he noticed that the echidna looked… familiar. That wasn't right. The newest member of the Sonic Team was a chickadee, who was coincidentally (or maybe not) named Chicket. And she was definitely not an echidna. Although she had mentioned having a blue friend, but Sonic had thought she meant sad. Now he realized that Chicket had been literal! "OOOOOFFFFF!" The echidna had landed on him. Hard. However, she was up in a second. "Hi! My name's Ice! What's yours?" Sonic grinned cheerfully, and accepted the paw she held towards him. She pulled him up off the ground. "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sweet! I've heard of you! Hey, have you seen a chickadee come by here? Her name is-" Sonic cut her off. "Yeah, she joined my team. She said something of wanting to train and get to a higher level than herself. Whatever that means. By the way, what were you doing back there? Was that magic?" Ice nodded so fast, her head was a blur. "Great! We lost contact for a while…"Her smile faded, but it reappeared in a instant, although more forced. "Yeah, it was magic. It's called Sound magic. I can manipulate plants with it, believe it or not. I can also manipulate you with the sound to make time seem slow. It's all about the sound. I'm only 13, though, so I have a long way to go before I reach Chicket's level. Actually, I can manipulate around 85% of everything on Mobius with sound. Right now, I can only manipulate things for a short amount of time. I'm training." Sonic had an idea. "Can you make the vines swing like that again? And make some other wizard stuff happen?" Ice fist-pumped. "I thought you'd never ask!" And as Sonic slid down a tree trunk that flipped him into the air, then got caught around the ankle by a stray vine, he realized. _Darn. Guess there isn't a zombie apocalypse._ But he had no idea that Ice would join the team. And with it, she would enter their hearts.


End file.
